


A Kacxa Valentine's

by Wanderingcitrus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcitrus/pseuds/Wanderingcitrus
Summary: Keith wonders what to get his girlfriend for Valentine's. How does he not make her feel excluded, while also not just get her the generic gifts? Fluff.





	A Kacxa Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines everyone!

“I just don't want to be the stereotypical guy who gives his girlfriend the same Valentine's gifts everyone else bought, I can just hear your sister and Rizavi busting my ass about it.” Keith grumbled as he removed his helmet before tossing it back into the cockpit. “‘Really Keith? Red roses? How original.'”

“Look man, I know you're wanting to do something really specific, but I can guarantee you that my sister has been dropping hints about how this holiday is a milestone in a relationship.” Lance jumped down onto the platform beside Keith and Hunk. 

“Yeah, I'm sure she's gonna think something's up if everyone is gifting roses and chocolates and a plush, and she didn't get any of that. You're gonna make her think she's not good enough.” Hunk worried his hands together, “I'm sure she had enough of that under Zarkon's rule.”

“So? What? Give her the generic flowers and chocolates?” Keith leaned back against his lion, frustrated.

“Duh. But you can also give her peace of mind. I know I'd be seriously unhappy if my boyfriend didn't give me anything on my first new holiday when all my new Earth friends are getting things. She's not gonna think ‘oh it's the same, there's no individuality’.” Hunk commented as they exited the hangar. “Trust me, if Shay was here and not back on her Balmera, I’d do every little unimaginative Valentine’s cliche, including the romantic dinner made from scratch.” 

Keith sighed, partially irritated at the thought of doing the exact same thing the MFE guys would be doing for their partners, but he had to admit that Hunk had a solid point. Growing up he felt ostracised when seeing families celebrating having lost both his parents so young, having to watch from the outskirts with that feeling of disappointment swelling up inside was not something he’d want to put Acxa through if he could help it. She’d had enough to deal with after she’d joined the Alliance. 

*********

“Wow, Acxa, your man really cleans up nicely.” Veronica commented as they exited their dorm room. Ina nodded in agreement before turning lock the door.

Rizavi let out a wolf whistle, “The black on black is such a great look. You’re gonna have to beat the cadets off with a stick if he keeps dressing like this.”

Acxa smiled, the Garrison deciding to room her with the other women was one of the best things that happened to her recently. They took her under their wing, including her in their “shenanigans” as Rizavi frequently called their more humorous antics. She didn’t like to compare this trio against Narti, Ezor, and Zethrid, but she valued their friendship equally. 

Seeing Keith leaning against the railing by their room, she gazed at him appreciatively. Wearing black dress slacks pair with a black button down shirt, the sleeve rolled up to showcase the cuts of muscle of his forearms, he was devastatingly handsome. A snack, as she’d more recently learned from Rizavi. Clutched in his hand was a small bouquet of flowers. 

“Sunflowers and roses. Love, loyalty, and admiration.” Ina commented, her head tilted in contemplation. “A wise choice considering your history.” 

“We’ll catch you two lovebirds later!” Veronica grabbed the two pilots and pulled them aside, exchanging a knowing look with Keith. 

“Hi.” Acxa said, trying not to flush, she’d seen a lot of flowers and gifts being exchanged and while she didn’t want to feel disappointed if her relationship with Keith was not at the stage for them to celebrate, she couldn’t deny the flutter of excitement she felt.

“These are for you.” Keith said, handing her the flowers as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling as she lowered her nose to inhale their scent. 

“They’re so pretty! The colors are so vibrant!” Acxa knew that people would be staring at them. She wasn’t the only Galran warrior on base now that a contingency of the Blade of Marmora were present, but there were still many that didn’t approve of having Lotor’s most trusted General, either on base, at their backs, or with their Paladins. 

“I was hoping you’d like them. I wanted to get you something a little different.” Keith reached for her hand, “I was hoping you didn’t have any plans for the night?” 

Acxa looked down at her denim jeans and halter, “Do I need to change?” She was worried that she was underdressed. 

“I think you’ll be fine.”

******

Acxa was right, seeing the faces of those they passed as they walked hand in hand to where Keith had his hoverbike parked. Looks of glee from their family and friends, a few glances of disdain that she brushed off, there were always people unhappy with the affairs of others. She didn’t want to let it ruin whatever Keith had planned. 

She wrapped her arms around Keith’s waist, tucking her chin against his shoulder as he drove them out to a cliff overlooking the Garrison. He’d flown rather conservatively, either not to mess her hair or get their clothes too dusty.

The setting sun painting the sky in oranges, blues, and purples, she relished the solitude. Those three years that passed not knowing what had happened to him were difficult, but it gave her a deeper appreciation for every moment they spent together.

She turned in her seat, drinking in the sight of him in front of her. Who would have thought that she’d meet the love of her life in the stomach of a Weblum?

“I have another gift for you.” Keith reached into his pocket as he moved to stand before her, her knees brushing against his hips. 

“I wanted something special, I’m not one for overly romantic gestures, just being with you is enough for me. But I didn’t want you to think you weren’t special enough for me.” He pulled out a small jewelry box, lifting the lid to present a tiny scaultrite lens with a purple Blade symbol in its center, attached to a silver necklace. 

“How?” Acxa asked as she lowered her head to allow him to hook the clasp, the lens sat just below her collarbone. 

“They’re really delicate, but I wanted something that symbolized the first time we met. I also asked Kolivan and my mom about how they engineered our blades to be connected to our life force. So, you’ll always have a part of me with you.” _And you’ll never have to wonder or be alone._

Acxa reached out, pulling him into her embrace, utterly content. “I think I’ve loved you from the moment you pulled me from my wrecked ship. I know I have since I thought I’d lost you. You’re it for me.”

“Warrior buddies to warrior mates. You’re it for me too.” He pressed his forehead to hers, utterly content with their declarations, their friends might need a flashy ceremony, but for him. This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure you're disappointed there is no kiss. I'm sorry but I've never been comfortable writing kissing scenes. I've thought about putting [insert kiss here], but i'm not sure if that's better or worse. 
> 
> The "never wonder or be alone" is in reference to years Acxa spent not knowing what happened to the Paladins, and to Keith knowing that by her choosing to forge her path leading to him, she'd isolated herself and spent all that time potentially alone.


End file.
